Fuel dispensers of a fuel dispensing system are generally provided at a gas station for providing fuel, such as gasoline, to customers. A fuel dispensing system may have several fuel dispensers to accommodate more than one customer at a time. The system may also include nozzles for dispensing gas from a storage tank, a motor drive, and other electrical/electronic devices and systems to facilitate operation, such as an electric fuel panel assembly.
In general, fueling dispensing systems are configured to meet certain NEC requirements and other safety regulations concerning dispensing of fuel. One requirement may relate to circuit disconnecting provisions, whereby all circuits electrically connected to a dispenser must be provided with a means to simultaneously disconnect each conductor. Another requirement may relate to provisions for maintenance and service, whereby each dispenser must be capable of disconnecting power and other circuits to the dispenser during maintenance.
A dispenser's power can be removed by turning off its overcurrent protection breaker, which is generally located in a panelboard adjacent to a fuel panel, or by de-energizing or physically disconnecting control power that is used to either provide power to a dispenser or disconnect it from a dispenser. Other methods utilize an upstream main contactor to remove all power from a panelboard by disconnecting its feeder wiring.
These systems typically require several wired connections. For example, a twelve-dispenser panel requires thirty-six wires to supply power for all twelve dispensers connected to the fuel panel. Each wired connection may also require an additional wiring terminal. Installation and maintenance can be time-consuming, costly, and an inefficient use of space.